


Un dimanche comme les autres

by KathleenHolson



Series: Une autre idée du bonheur [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amitié, Gen, Humour, Johnlock (léger), leçon, vie quotidienne
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenHolson/pseuds/KathleenHolson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était un dimanche parmi tant d'autres. Mrs Hudson leur avait fait don d'une fournée de scones à la myrtille, Sherlock disséquait des organes volés sur la table de la cuisine et l'appartement sentait bon le thé et le vieux papier. Pourtant, John avait su dès le réveil que ce serait une bonne journée… - Un petit instant de vie volé aux locataires du 221B. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un dimanche comme les autres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camcam ♥](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Camcam+%E2%99%A5).



C’était un dimanche parmi tant d’autres. Les rayons s’infiltrèrent à travers les persiennes et vinrent gentiment chatouiller le nez retroussé de John Watson. Grognant légèrement, ce-dernier s’étira tel un chat, savourant la chaleur apportée par les doux rayons solaires du mois de mai. S’autorisant à paresser quelques instants en cette matinée dominicale, le médecin sourit en fermant les yeux. Une petite brise matinale s’engouffrait par la fenêtre entrouverte et caressait doucement son visage. Il expira doucement, les meilleurs plaisirs étaient les plus simples. 

Ça allait être une bonne journée. 

C’est sur ces réflexions positives que John posa les pieds sur le sol de sa chambre. Enfilant rapidement ses pantoufles, il se leva à la recherche de son t-shirt abandonné sur la chaise de son bureau. Une fois présentable, il se saisit à la hâte de quelques vêtements dans son armoire et descendit les escaliers en direction du salon, tout en fredonnant vaguement un petit air de musique. 

Sur le seuil de la porte, l’odeur du salon s’imposait à lui. Une délicieuse association d’odeurs de vieux papier – provenant de l’importante collection d’ouvrages de Sherlock – de thé noir, de scones à la myrtille – _merci, Mrs Hudson_ – et du mélange – qui était curieusement, parfaitement dosé – de leurs deux parfums : l’un boisé, l’autre plus épicé. John inspira profondément, s’imprégnant de cette parfaite fragrance : celle de la _maison_. Il sourit. Vraiment, il était d’excellente humeur. A tel point qu’il eut plus l’impression de sautiller que de marcher en direction de la bibliothèque. Il farfouilla dans la grosse boîte qui contenait sa vieille collection de quarante-cinq tours, à la recherche de son exemplaire préféré. Lorsqu’enfin il le trouva, il s’empressa de le placer sur la platine et l’air tranquille de _You’re getting to be a habit with me_ , de Buddy Rich emplit aussitôt la pièce. John ferma brièvement les yeux. C’était parfait. Il ne manquait plus que le thé. 

A cette pensée, le médecin tourna la tête en direction de la cuisine, et croisa le regard de son colocataire. Celui-ci avait interrompu ses fouilles dans le frigo, certainement à la recherche d’un quelconque morceau de tissu organique qu’il aurait « emprunté » à l’hôpital St Bart’.

« Bonjour, Sherlock ! » Fit-il, d’une voix enjouée.

Il était vraiment d’une excellente humeur, et ce n’était pas les expériences morbides de son intrépide colocataire qui allaient ternir celle-ci. Il se saisit de la bouilloire, la remplit d’eau et la mit à chauffer sur la gazinière.

« Du jazz, vraiment ? » Répondit le détective d’une voix calme, sans le saluer. Ce-dernier le détaillait du coin de l’œil, se demandant certainement la raison de la bonne humeur évidente de son ami. Puis, il reprit ses investigations au sein du frigo.

« Eh oui, je trouvais que ce dimanche matin méritait bien un petit air de jazz. Tu cherches quoi dans le frigo ? » Eluda-t-il en passant le bras au-dessus de Sherlock pour attraper une bouteille de lait. 

La bouilloire commençait à siffler. John sortit deux tasses, une théière et la boîte de thé noir.

« Je recherche la main du dernier cadavre que j’ai emprunté à Molly. Je vais étudier les différences musculaires entre les droitiers et les gauchers. »

« Oh, d’accord. Super ! » Répondit distraitement le blond en versant le thé. Il tendit une des deux tasses à Sherlock puis trempa les lèvres dans la sienne. Il manqua de se brûler.  
« Hum, » Fit-il en reposant sa tasse, les lèvres pincées tandis qu’il avalait tant bien que mal la gorgée de thé brûlant, « Je crois que je vais me débarbouiller le temps que ça refroidisse ! » Et il s’éloigna de son pas toujours aussi sautillant vers la salle de bain.

x

Sherlock haussa un sourcil malgré lui. Etrange, vraiment étrange. Il se remémora rapidement la journée de la veille. John n’avait pas eu de rendez-vous galant, – et ce, depuis un petit bout de temps d’ailleurs – il n’avait pas rencontré quelqu’un, - habituellement, quand cela se produisait, il rentrait avec un sourire ridicule, flottant sur son visage et un léger tic au niveau de l’œil gauche qui accentuait ses petites ridules d’expression. Et puis, il ne lui avait pas fait de compliment : le dernier datait de mardi et concernait son habilité à agir sur lui comme une enzyme à savoir : catalyser ses propres réflexions.

Non vraiment, cette bonne humeur exceptionnelle n’avait aucune source rationnelle. Peut-être un rêve plaisant, à la rigueur. Il haussa les épaules. John était et resterait définitivement une énigme. Il connaissait tout ou presque de lui et pourtant, il arrivait encore à le surprendre. C’était sûrement pour cela que leur partenariat fonctionnait aussi bien et que le détective ne se lassait pas de lui. John était chaque jour, comme au premier jour, _ordinaire et pourtant si fascinant._

Recentrant son attention sur le réfrigérateur, il mit enfin la main sur la boîte tant convoitée. Se saisissant de cette-dernière, il la posa sur la table de la cuisine et se mit en quête des instruments adéquats pour la dissection qui allait suivre. Le matériel que John conservait sur l’étagère supérieure droite de son armoire ferait très bien l’affaire. Il tendit l’oreille. Le son de la douche était toujours présent. _Parfait_. Il pouvait aller dérober la trousse dans la chambre de John sans se cacher.

De retour avec le matériel chirurgical du médecin, Sherlock s’assit à son poste de travail. La tasse de thé était toujours là, encore fumante et une assiette de scones à la myrtille trônait un peu plus loin. Il en prit un avec précaution, le renifla et croqua à peine dedans. C’était plutôt bon, mais manger allait ralentir son processus de réflexion, et il avait besoin de la totalité de ses neurones pour ses observations. Repoussant le scone entamé un peu plus loin, il but une gorgée de thé – excellent, comme toujours – avant de se mettre au travail. 

Il désinfecta la table de la cuisine et chercha la planche à découper _spéciale-dissection-et-autres-expériences-louches_ – Trois mois plus tôt, John avait été proche de l’infarctus en découvrant que la planche à découper, habituellement utilisée pour trancher les tomates était également _régulièrement_ employée en tant que support d’autopsie. S’en était suivi une longue et ennuyeuse leçon de microbiologie sur l’hygiène, les bactéries et les risques d’intoxication alimentaire. Sherlock avait eu la désagréable impression d’avoir quinze ans de moins, et John avait bizarrement grandi de quelques centimètres et pris des cheveux roux. _Ennuyeux_. Voilà donc comment, suite à cet évènement fâcheux, John avait décrété que _deux_ planches à découper étaient nécessaires au 221B Baker Street : une planche _saine_ et une _planche spéciale-dissection-et-autres-expériences-louches._ –  
Sherlock sorti donc la main de sa boîte plastique et la plaça correctement sur ladite planche. D’un geste vif, il ouvrit la trousse de chirurgie de son colocataire et s’empressa de prendre le scalpel.

C’est à cet instant que la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrit sur un nuage de vapeur. John n’avait visiblement pas lésiné sur la température de l’eau. Le blond sorti, se frictionnant les cheveux à l’aide d’une serviette. Il chantonnait de nouveau sur l’air de jazz, qui diffusait toujours harmonieusement dans le salon. Il lança un regard au scone à moitié mangé sur la table et secoua la tête avec un sourire résigné avant de s’en emparer, et de littéralement le dévorer.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour résister à ces merveilles ! » Fit-il la bouche à moitié pleine, « Quoique, ça ne me dérange pas. Finalement, ça en fait plus pour moi ! » Et il joignit le geste à la parole en prenant un deuxième scone entre ses dents avant d’ouvrir le frigo à la recherche d’un œuf. Ce faisant, il passa derrière le détective et jeta un œil à son expérience. Il eut un petit rire. Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Il avait clairement entendu le rire _narquois_ de son colocataire.

« Il y a un problème, John ? » Demanda-t-il, de sa voix grave et profonde, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à pratiquer la première incision sur la main.  
« Oh non, moi, tout va bien ! » Sa voix était néanmoins moqueuse, Sherlock n’avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu’il arborait son petit regard rieur et qu’il cachait son rictus à l’aide d’un autre scone.

x

John ne dit rien et fit frire son œuf dans une poêle. Se retournant, il vit Sherlock, qui n’avait toujours pas commencé à inciser l’organe. Sa tasse de thé à la main, le médecin se demanda un instant depuis quand voir son colocataire disséquer des mains de cadavre sur la table de la cuisine, à l’heure du petit déjeuner, le dimanche matin, ne le gênait pas. Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant le massacre que Sherlock allait faire, et décida qu’il était temps d’arrêter de se moquer de lui silencieusement.

« John, je t’en prie, dis ce que tu as à dire, tes pensées gênent ma réflexion !! » S’exclama le détective, irrité, coupant le médecin dans son élan. Mais John soupira, le sourire aux lèvres, ravi de pouvoir enfin taquiner son colocataire.

« Ce n’est pas _comme ça_ qu’on dissèque une main, Sherlock. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil, désabusé. « Veux-tu expliciter ton point de vue, s’il te plaît ?»

« Oh mais ce n’est pas un point de vue, c’est un fait ! » Le médecin laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu’il croisait ses bras sur son torse en calant son mug de thé contre son coude. « Tu t’y prends très mal. Pour commencer tu n’allais même pas inciser au bon endroit. » Expliqua-t-il en se redressant.

Son colocataire se retourna pour lui faire face avec arrogance. « John, je dissèque des organes depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant. Je pense que je suis parfaitement à même de disséquer cette main gauche. »

« Sherlock, je suis docteur en chirurgie depuis plus de quinze ans, j’ai suivi douze années d’études médicales et je me suis engagé en tant que médecin militaire pendant sept ans. J’ai effectué des centaines d’opérations dont de nombreuses en urgence sur des mains à la guerre. Et ‘ _je pense que je suis parfaitement à même_ ’ de t’affirmer qu’une main ne se dissèque pas _comme ça_. » Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, en tendant la main qui tenait le mug de thé pour désigner l’organe.

John était appuyé contre la gazinière, les bras croisés, le regard vainqueur et un léger sourire goguenard flottant sur ses lèvres. Sherlock assis, à moitié retourné, faisait face au médecin. Les sourcils froncés, sa bouche était pincée en une moue enfantine. Le détective ne pouvait rivaliser face aux arguments de son ami médecin. Grognant légèrement, il se remit en place et marmonna, vaincu :  
« Très bien, montre-moi comment faire puisque tu es _si_ doué… »

Le blond laissa son sourire s’étirer complètement, fier d’avoir fait céder le détective, aussi têtu et arrogant qu’il soit. Il arrêta rapidement le gaz sous la poêle, la retira du feu, puis pris place aux côtés de Sherlock, qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son amusement face à l’enthousiasme du médecin.

« Bien, alors pour commencer, fit-il en entourant les mains de Sherlock des siennes – le détective frissonna légèrement au contact –, tu ne dois pas pratiquer une incision centrale comme tu allais faire. Et puis tu es droitier, donc fait ça de gauche à droite et pas l’inverse. Voilà, comme ça. Bien, commençons par la première incision au niveau des plis digito-palmaires… »

Et voici comment, un dimanche matin ensoleillé du mois de mai, le docteur John Watson donna une leçon de dissection à son ami le détective Sherlock Holmes sur un air de jazz.

La bonne humeur de John n’était pas prête de le quitter.

C’était _définitivement_ une bonne journée.


End file.
